1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sights for archery bows or firearms employing fiber optic elements and, more specifically, to sight pin constructions which provide increased stability to the fiber optic element and which provide illuminated sight capabilities in environments where ambient light is reduced or absent.
2. Description of the Art
Archery bow sights utilizing a plurality of sight pins have been known in the art for many years. Typically, these sights use a bracket or other mounting structure for mounting the sight to a bow. The sight is commonly comprised of a pin plate, a pin guard, and a plurality of sight pins which are secured to the pin plate and extend into a sight window formed by the pin guard. The sight is mounted to a bow in a manner so that when the bow string is drawn, the archer can look through a peep sight provided in the bow string and align the tip of a pin attached to the sight with a target. For sights utilizing a plurality of sight pins having their tips vertically aligned, each individual sight pin is typically provided for aiming the bow at a target at a particular distance from the archer. For example, one pin may be positioned in the sight for aiming the bow at a target 50 yards from the archer while another pin may be positioned for a target that is at 100 yards distance.
It is also known in the art to construct sight pins with a light-gathering fiber optic element to enable use of the sighting device in low light environments. Various configurations of sight pins using fiber optic members have been proposed. It is also well-recognized that the fiber optic elements of the sighting device are fragile and susceptible to damage.
Therefore, sighting devices have been constructed with pin guards to surround and protect the fiber optic element. Despite efforts to protect the fiber optic element of the sight pin, they are still vulnerable to damage from being brought into contact with bushes or other objects. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a protective member for the fiber optic element which would shield the sight pin from damage.
It is also well-known in the art that despite the light-gathering capabilities of fiber optic elements which render sighting devices more useful in low-light conditions (e.g., dusk) , there is a point at which the ambient light is so low that the fiber optic element is no longer capable of gathering sufficient light to provide any illumination. While others in the art have disclosed the use of electronic means for providing a light source to the fiber optic elements of the sighting device, the use of such devices add weight to the device, may fail electrically and are themselves vulnerable to damage by contact with bushes or the like.
It has also been proposed to provide a self illuminating substance such as tritium at one end of a fiber optic element in order to illuminate the opposite end. Because of the surface area of the ends of such fiber optic elements, the amount of light provided in such a small surface area is relatively low.
Thus, it would be advantageous in the art to provide a non-electrical source of light to the fiber optic elements of the sighting device that provides sufficient illumination to the fiber optic element to enhance the usefulness of the device in very low or no ambient light conditions.